Can't Stop Loving You
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- Mukuro visits Hibari with unexpected plans for him, beneath the sakuras that bloom.


**Title **: Can't Stop Loving You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **:Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- Mukuro visits Hibari with unexpected plans for him, beneath the sakuras that bloom.

---

**Author's Note : **This story came from a role-playing session I had with ZeRamen. It wasn't planned to be written into a story but I just decided that it would do fine.

Mukuro, Tsuna = Kajune

Hibari = ZeRamen

Just so you know, some of the words have been changed for it to be made into a story.

---

Hibari approached a field filled with sakura trees, decorated with beautiful sakuras. It was the best spot for sakura viewing, and it was currently empty. No trace of human life. He sat down and leaned against the nearest tree and relaxed himself, eyes closed. But then, a familiar voice was disturbed his soon-to-be-a peaceful nap.

"Good morning, Hibari Kyouya. Long time no see."

He opened his eyes and spotted a blue-haired teenager sporting a happy smile, while approaching him.

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Hibari stood up, eyes still glued to the other's face. "What are you doing here?"

The smiling teenager stood still, eyes not moving away from the other's, blue orbs.

"I came to see you, since I am finally free from prison. Kufufu."

"Then, do you want a fight?" Hbari brought out his tonfas, and held them a bit high up. "If not, you can just leave."

His voice showed no mercy, no hint of fear. It even sounded scary and threatening, but Mukuro merely grinned at his words.

"Kufufu." He laughed. "Always eager to fight me now, aren't you?" He paused slightly. "I do wish to fight you once more, but, I have some other plans for today. I apologize."

"Hmmh? What kind of plans?" The black-haired teen questioned, clearly curious about his rival's activities.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly, lotus vines popped out from under the ground and wrapped themselves around Hibari's wrists and legs, before pulling a bit onto them to secure him in place, much to his surprise. He did, however, ended up releasing his weapons.

"W-what the...?"

Hibari starts to struggle, but doing so only earns himself a laugh from the other.

"You cannot break from those vines, it is useless to try."

Mukuro approaches the angered middle-schooler with delight on his face.

"Now, let's see what's beneath these clothes."

Forcibly, does he rip open Hibari's shirt, revealing the white skin, that has barely been touched.

"S-stop it, you herbivore!" Hibari tries to bite Mukuro's hand, which only makes the other pull that hand back.

"So you really do bite, how unexpected." Mukuro's smile widens. "Well, Hibari Kyouya, as for me I use my mouth for something far more...pleasurable."

Their lips meet, in a forced kiss.

"Mmf!" Hibari frowns into the kiss, and attempts to pull back from it. Though Mukuro ends up being the one to part their lustful and first kiss.

"Kufufu. You can never resist, no matter how hard you try."

His hands go down for Hibari's belt, and start to undo it.

"Let go, you pervert!" Hibari starts to struggle. "Why won't you go do this to your stupid little girl instead?"

"Because I only want to do it with you, Hibari. You and only you."

Mukro kisses Hibari very shortly, before continuing.

"I wish to see all of you, and you can do nothing to stop me."

He throws Hbari's belt away, before proceeding to undo the black pair of pants the other often wears.

"H-huh?" Hibari blushes lightly. "What do you mean by that? And leave my pants alone!" He yells, and starts to struggle even harder.

"I love you."

With one swift movement, Hibari's pants are pulled down, revealing his blue boxers. Much to Hibari's embarrassment, as he starts to blush a bit more.

"T-that's not a way to tell a person something like that!" He tries to kick Mukuro, but to no avail.

"Continue trying to resist will only make me want you more." He pulls the blue boxers down, and glances back up at Hibari's length. "Oya. You must be enjoying this, Kyouya. You're already hard."

"Y-you..." Hibari growls, as his face turns to a bright red color. "You pervert!"

"Kufufu." Mukuro laughs. "I'll make you want me more." He kisses Hibari passionately, before parting soon after. "I need you now, Kyouya."

He then undoes his own belt and pants before bringing out the hard length.

"N-No you don't!" The shorter male shakes his head, though the soft cheeks refuse to stop blushing.

"I love you so much."

Mukuro sticks a finger up Hibari's entrance once he has spoken, causing Hibari to react unwillingly.

"A-ahh!" He shuts his eyes. "Don't lie to me..."

"I'm not lying at all, it's you who is lying to yourself."

He sticks another finger into Hibari's hot entrance, much to the other's disliking.

"S-shut up..." He shivers. "L-like you'd actually l-love me..."

Why do you deny my feelings for you? _Kyouya_."

A third finger is shoved into Hibari's entrance, and Mukuro seems to enjoy it.

"So tight, yet so warm."

"A-ahh! B-because you beat me up t-that time..." He twitches.

All three fingers are pulled out.

"Because I was foolish back then, to think that loving you was not acceptable. I have managed to prove myself wrong by doing this to you, as gently as I can."

The vines securing Hibari in place, finally release only Hibari's legs.

"I love you."

Mukuro lifts Hibari's legs up, allowing his pants and boxers to slip off, before placing both legs on both of his shoulders. He then carefully alines his length with Hibari's prepared entrance.

"A-ahh..." Hibari moans, as he starts to pant. "Quit it..."

"Soon, you will be mine."

Mukuro smirks, before thrusting into Hibari as deep as possible. Hibari reacts by moaning really loud.

"A-at least release m-my arms...Ah..."

Mukuro continues to move, but does take notice of what Hibari has just said.

"As you wish, my love."

The vines that hold onto Hibari's wrists, quickly release him. Mukuro then holds Hibari close to his clothed body to prevent him from falling.

"I-idiot...Ah..."

Hibari wraps his arms around Mukuro's neck, and rests his head on his chest. To make things more convenient, Mukuro walks over to a tree and pushes Hibari against it, before moving in and out even faster.

"Does it...feel good yet?" He pants. "Are you...willing to confess to me?"

"Hnnh...I-it hurts..." He pants slightly. "A-and why on earth w-would I confess to y-you...?"

"Love is something you cannot prevent, cannot resist. I have learned that and you too, shall learn how impossible it is to run from it."

Mukuro thrusts deeply into Hibari, once he has given him a clear answer.

"A-ah...!" He shivers. "W-when did you become so...Caring?" He laughs slightly.

Mukuro laughs. "I will become whatever you want me to be, my precious Kyouya. But only towards you, shall I show such kindness." He thrusts deeply again. "Now, do you want to continue on this tree or on the grass? Hmm?"

"Ah...! S-shut up..." He looks away, out of embarrassment. "...O-on the grass..."

"As you wish."

Mukuro lifts Hibari from the tree and walks away from it. Before lying him onto the soft grass below.

"I love you, and I will keep on telling you this until you confess."

He kisses Hibari gently, before moving in and out faster than earlier ago.

"Hnnh...I won't." He states, but presses his lips against Mukuro's.

Mukuro presses his lips back against the softer pair, until he realizes that he is close to his limit.

"Kyouya..." He pants. "I am...almost ready to...release." He kisses Hibari passionately.

"A-ahh...I don't mind..." Hibari moans into the kiss.

Delighted with what the other said, Mukuro laughs once again.

"It seems that you have already fallen for me. I knew it, Kyouya. You love me back. Ahh...!"

He releases inside of Hibari, completely filling his entrance as he gasps and Hibari's moans loudly.

"Ti...Amo." He pants.

Hibari pants. "I must be going insane but..." He whispers. "I...Love you too..."

He then hugs Mukuro tightly, who immediately returns the hug.

"I knew it, all along."

He gives the other a kiss on the cheek.

"I will always be with you, love."

Surprisingly, does he disappear. Leaving Hibari to sigh and lazily stand up, as he mummers something along the line of...

"You bastard."

He walks over to pick up his pants and pulls them back on before simply going to sleep under a tree.

In front of him, runs a brown-haired boy who looks a bit worried before he calls out towards him.

"Hibari-san!!!"

"Go away." Hibari replies, clearly uninterested in the other.

"I just want to tell you that Reborn has forced us to go to Italy to free Mukuro from prison." The other pants, once he has arrived a few feet away from his cloud guardian.

"...That bastard..." Hibari whispers, clearly irritated with the fact that his new lover had lied to him.

He sighs, since he is answer is...

"Fine. If it's the baby asking."

"Thank you very much." Tsuna says happily. "Oh and, Chrome told me that Mukuro wants to tell you something before we go."

Hibari's curiosity strikes again, but at least this time it won't cost him anything.

"Hmmh? Is that so?" He stands up.

"He said, Ti Amo, but I don't know what that means. Sorry for not being able to translate, but, I hope you're at the airport soon. Everyone's going! Bye!" The cheerful boy waves, before rushing back to where he came.

Hibari lets out a light laughter. "Such a softie..." Then he heads for the airport.

---

**Owari**


End file.
